<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bedtime by SpicyReyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810067">bedtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyReyes/pseuds/SpicyReyes'>SpicyReyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depressed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, Multi, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Titan Erwin Smith, they are both minor features</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyReyes/pseuds/SpicyReyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Titan serum was the single worst thing that ever happened to Levi's routine, and he's just the one who had to give it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hange Zoë/Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bedtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>au where armin was totally fine and they were able to use the serum on erwin instead<br/>dont think about it too hard because i need universe ambiguity to pretend any part of this series could be happy and soft <br/>i personally go back and forth on the sexuality of this trio, my ot3, so I made this fic without mention of sex, so you can read them as ace or otherwise according to personal headcanon<br/>though im pretty sure this ot3 is 100% self serving content, despite being the best possible interpretation of shipping in aot imo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Levi tells Hange when they get home is that a Colossus Titan is too fucking big to experiment on, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool off. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks, for the briefest, most foolish second, that that’ll be the end of it. They’ll pout, but concede that logic dictates no experiments within the walls, and they’ll be able to go on with their lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Hange responds, “Not in </span>
  <em>
    <span>titan </span>
  </em>
  <span>form, anyway,” and then proceeds to do whatever the fuck they can think of to </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>Erwin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is annoying enough in the daytime, when Levi walks into Erwin’s office to pawn some work off on him, and finds the space empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi draws the line, though, when it reaches their room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fucking midnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange laughs, like Levi’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>joking, </span>
  </em>
  <span>which makes Erwin’s face blanch a little, because he wasn’t so entirely tone deaf to Levi’s various attitudes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not waiting up for you two,” Levi tells them. “If you don’t get back to the room by </span>
  <em>
    <span>ten thirty, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m locking you both out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Levi,” Hange cooed. “Did you miss us?” They move forward, going to crawl onto the bed, only to be roughly shoved off it by Levi’s foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I change my mind,” Levi tells them. “You can sleep outside, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll pay more attention to the time,” Erwin says, moving around to get in on his other side, and against his will, Levi relaxes a fraction. “It’s a learning curve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snorting, Levi drops back, laying flat, and throws an arm across his eyes. “Turn off the light.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orange glow behind his lids dies, and a second later, the bed shifts again, signalling Hange joining them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten thirty,” Levi warns, not moving his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll try,” Hange says, and grabs his wrist, pulling his arm off his face to drop it around their own shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi debates shoving them away again, for just a second, but chooses to let it go. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He regrets letting it go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only were his partners </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>back by ten thirty, they weren’t back at midnight, either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi sits up in bed until </span>
  <em>
    <span>two fucking fifteen </span>
  </em>
  <span>waiting, until the hall light shines under the door, signalling someone’s presence, and he throws it open, darting out-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-And coming up short, one of the fucking 104th brats in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the fuck are you going?” Levi demands, because being about at two in the morning is suspicious to begin with, and he’s also fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, to you, actually,” the kid - Jean, the one who always ties up with Eren - says. “Commander Erwin passed out during an experiment-...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi doesn’t listen to the rest. He swears, and moves, heading back into his room, seeking out his boots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Levi!” Jean calls, stepping into his doorway, stopping just short of entering through it. “He’s alright!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody </span>
  <em>
    <span>passes out </span>
  </em>
  <span>alright, dumbshit,” Levi hisses, but still pauses in his mad dash, shooting a glare the kid’s way instead. “Where the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>is Hange?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They, uh, set up a tent in their experiment area,” Jean says. “They’re both asleep out there. Some of the others suggested someone should tell you. Were you supposed to meet with them this evening, or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind your business, brat,” Levi snaps, crossing the room, and slams the door shut in the kid’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten thirty,” he hisses into the empty room. “Ten </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>thirty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes to bed, hits the matress, and silently fumes until the sun breaks through the windows, not managing a single </span>
  <em>
    <span>second </span>
  </em>
  <span>of sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange must know he’s angry, because they avoid him for the whole day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin does, too, but that’s likely coincidental - Erwin isn’t the type to evade, but he does work near constantly, and everyone had held back a couple of days to allow him recovery time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recovery time he spent getting limbs chopped off and sitting with Hange while they waited for them to grow back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi hopes they have enough results to figure out how exactly he’s going to fucking kill them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s brutal, all day, rude to the point of cruelty, and soon, every single member of the corps is avoiding him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Left to his own devices, no human being to vent his anger onto, Levi’s fury turns inward, building up that anxious energy that drives him so often, and soon he’s angry-cleaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleans everything. He scrubs every bathroom in their headquarters. He cleans the halls. He goes down to the stables with the intention to wipe down and possibly polish the wood, and gets even angrier at the sight of the mess inside it, and ends up cleaning that whole thing, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, when he’s cleaned nonstop until the sun sets, he goes back up, and he cleans </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>room. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>keeps it clean, but he hasn’t been paying much attention the past two days, and Hange must have come in to change, because their clothes are out of place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi, incensed, rips the drawers out of the dressers completely, dumps everything onto their bed, cleans and polishes every speck of the wood, and then completely overhauls their organizational system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he is done, it’s one thirty, and - to no surprise - his partners still aren’t back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so angry he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>shaking. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He goes to the door, and without opening it to check the hall, flicks the lock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still angry, and Erwin has a key - Hange, too, if they haven’t lost it again - and so Levi moves over to the dresser he’s just completely cleaned out, and shoves the whole thing up against the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands there, in front of his blockade, for about a minute, breathing hard - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-...And then the anger drains, and he feels like an idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t have the energy to correct himself. He leaves the dresser where it is, crosses the room, and drops face-first onto their bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two nights without his partners and a fresh change of sheets left the bed crisp and linen-scented, and for once, that makes him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse, </span>
  </em>
  <span>rather than being a comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He must drift off, despite his inner turmoil, because he wakes the next morning in the same muted funk he’d dropped off in, and he lays there feeling miserable for a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hates doing this. He fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates </span>
  </em>
  <span>just sitting around, doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but it happens, sometimes, that he just...breaks. Just runs out of energy, runs out of motivation, and is left sitting there, wondering why he even fucking bothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin’s response to these moods was a tactile approach, constantly touching, petting, or holding Levi in some way, comforting him through contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange’s, in contrast, is almost the opposite, leaving him space to breathe by making sure anything that would demand his urgent attention is handled, making sure no one bothers him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them are there, though, so neither of them is helping. Instead, there was a fucking dresser in front of his fucking door because his </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid fucking partners </span>
  </em>
  <span>couldn’t meet a simple goddamn curfew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, he’s furious again, but he’s not really sure who at. Hange and Erwin were being </span>
  <em>
    <span>assholes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>yes, but he also recognized that they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>adults, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Levi couldn’t just impose random rules on them and bar them from their own bed for not following them to the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, yeah, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could, </span>
  </em>
  <span>because that was also </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>bed, and if they didn’t want to be in it, then fuck them. If Hange set up a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tent </span>
  </em>
  <span>for them to sleep in, they could stay in it. He hoped it fucking rained on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mood swinging back and forth between shame and anger in a furious pendulum, he drags himself out of bed, and pushes the dresser back against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s loud as hell, so he’s not surprised to hear movement in the hall when it </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunks </span>
  </em>
  <span>back into place, figuring he stirred some curious scouts into taking a peek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only, a second later, his damn door opens, and he looks over to see a haggard-looking Hange and a highly guilty-faced Erwin in their doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks between them, taking in every single line of their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten fucking thirty,” he says, after a moment, with so much venom Erwin actually flinches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Erwin tells him, voice painfully sincere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too,” Hange adds. “It’s just- it’s such a massive learning opportunity, to contrast between his abilities and Eren’s, and observing titans at</span>
  <em>
    <span> night-...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry,” Levi says, sharply. “I forgot about the research project angle of you being almost fucking dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three of them stop at that, and, fuck, Levi didn’t mean to say that. He didn’t mean to cut right down to the heart of the problem, to throw out the truth of the thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because, the thing was, Erwin almost fucking died. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>dead, functionally, about three seconds from permanently, and it was only turning him into a </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster </span>
  </em>
  <span>that woke him up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Levi’s lost a lot of people, in his life, but he doesn’t know what he’d do if he lost them - Hange and Erwin are so fundamental in his life, they’re the anchors he needs to </span>
  <em>
    <span>live, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he nearly lost them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, since they brought Erwin home, all he wants to do is hold them both, but every goddamn time he reaches for them, the bed is fucking empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I’m sorry,” Hange says, more quietly, and much more solemn. “It’s-...The more I watch him use the ability, the easier it is to be sure this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>real. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sometimes I can’t believe he made it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean for either of you to be worried about me,” Erwin said. “In our line, we lose people. I don’t want either of you to feel like you wouldn’t move on if-...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>up,” Levi snaps. “Do you know what you mean to us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin’s lips press into a thin line, a stern edge to his otherwise soft expression. “If something happens to me,” he says, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>When </span>
  </em>
  <span>something happens- You two have to keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to fucking give up,” Levi says. “But fuck me I want to enjoy the time I have with people I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>then, because they can’t be bothered to </span>
  <em>
    <span>come to fucking bed.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Hange says, again, stepping forward a bit. “It’s my fault - I get absorbed in it. He’s just indulging me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t give a shit if you want to do weird shit to his titan ability,” Levi says. “But, for fuck’s sake, don’t do it during the eight fucking hours we get together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin crosses the room, as well, coming to drag Levi forward, holding him against his chest-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...And that’s it. The shitty mood, the anger, the exhaustion, all crashes in at once, and Levi slumped against him, fingers coming up to grip at the fabric of his shirt. He raises his head just a fraction, enough to look to Hange, who reads the cue correctly and approaches, throwing themselves against the side of their embrace, dropping one arm around Levi and putting their head on Erwin’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Did you two sleep in the fucking hallway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We heard you were cleaning!” Hange says, more of a chirp, probably having heard the sharp edge drop out of Levi’s tone. “So we did all the experiments we were planning for the next two days, and left the notes with my squad for them to examine for any ideas or theories, so we could come to bed early tomorrow. Or, well, tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sun goes down by eight,” Levi says. “All I’m asking is ten thirty. Fucking eleven, if you have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll start that after tomorrow,” Erwin tells him. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being fucking suffocated,” Levi mutters, pulling away, but he keeps one hand on Erwin’s shirt, and reaches out with the other, catching Hange as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Early,” Hange says, looking toward the window. “Sun isn’t even fully up yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bed,” Levi says, with the tone of an order, and drags them both in that direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They join him without protest, and he pushes Erwin back onto the center of the bed, dropping down on his side, setting his head against his chest to listen to a steadily beating heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange climbs in on the other side, pressing a kiss to Levi’s forehead before settling their own head against Erwin’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of you is handling the little shits tomorrow,” Levi informs them. “I have three nights of sleep to catch up on, thanks to you two assholes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can’t have a day off?” Hange suggests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi cracks an eye open, leveling them with an unimpressed stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make them come play with me,” Hange says, instead. “Eren can fill in for some experiments, while we’re at it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin reaches up, running a hand along Levi’s spine. “Want me to stay with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not fucking five,” Levi mutters, but immediately tucks his face into the man’s neck, which is definitely not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>no. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanji reaches across, catching his hand, toying with his fingers. “You have blisters,” they said. “You overworked yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi reaches up, barely cracking an eye back open, and pulls the glasses off their face, tossing them over their shoulder, onto the nightstand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t break those,” Erwin warns, half-heartedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck up,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Levi tells them. “And go to </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Hange asks, teasingly. “You don’t want to stay up with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was probably still going to kill them, actually. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>